1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, a color filter, and fabricating methods thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch sensing display panel, a touch sensing color filter, and fabricating methods thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As information technology, wireless mobile communication, and information electric appliances rapidly develop in the recent years, the input devices for a great many information electronic products have been changed from conventional keyboards and mice to touch panels for the purposes of convenience, miniaturization, and being user-friendly. Especially, a touch sensing display device has become the most popular product among all.
Currently, touch panels can be roughly categorized as capacitance type, resistance type, and photosensitive type, wherein the capacitance type touch panel is popular among all display panel products. In addition, touch panels can be categorized as attached type and integrated type according to their structures and constitution, wherein an integrated type touch panel can be integrated into the fabrication of the whole panel (for instance, the fabrication of a color filter) to decrease the thickness of the product in compliance with the trend of miniaturization.
In view of structure, integrated capacitance type touch panels can be further classified into single-side design, which are formed on the same plane of the glass substrate, and double-side design, which are formed on different planes of the glass substrates. The double-side design is easier to be fabricated, but the thickness and resolution thereof are limited. Although the structure of the single-side design is simpler than that of the double-side design, the single-side design still has the problems of complicated fabricating process and limited resolution.
For instance, a conventional single-side touch sensing color filter generally includes a substrate, a lower electrode layer, a first dielectric layer, a color filter layer, a second dielectric layer, and a common electrode layer. The lower electrode layer is disposed on the substrate as a black matrix to define a plurality of sub-pixel areas. The lower electrode layer usually comprises a plurality of X electrodes and a plurality of Y electrodes arranged as an array, wherein the X electrodes are connected with one another to form a series of X electrodes. The first dielectric layer is disposed on the substrate to cover the X electrodes and the Y electrodes. Moreover, a plurality of bridge lines is disposed on the first dielectric layer. The bridge lines are serially connected with the Y electrodes below through the through holes in the first dielectric layer, so as to form a series of Y electrodes interlacing the serially connected X electrodes. The color filter layer comprises a plurality of color filter units respectively disposed in the sub-pixel areas P1. The second dielectric layer covers the color filter layer and the bridge lines, and the common electrode layer is disposed on the second dielectric layer.
To conclude, during the fabrication of the conventional touch sensing color filter, one more photo-mask process needs to be performed so as to form the through holes in the first dielectric layer. Hence, the fabrication is more complicated, and the process yield thereof can not be assured. Further, the X electrodes and Y electrodes of the touch sensing color filter are usually designed to be on the same plane, namely single-side design (opposite to double-side design, in which the X electrodes and Y electrodes are formed on different planes). As a consequence, the arrangement and number of the electrodes are limited easily, which results in that the touch sensing resolution thereof can not be further improved.
In other words, current touch panels mostly have the shortcomings of complicated fabricating process and limited resolution. For this reason, how to improve the fabricating process and enhance touch sensing resolution has become the main focus of developing touch panels.